Chicken Payback
|mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |pictos = 58 |dlc = December 18, 2010 |perf = Jérémy Paquet|nowc = ChickenPayback}} "Chicken Payback" by The Bees is featured on Just Dance 2 (as a DLC), and Just Dance: Summer Party. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a male farmer. He has disheveled purple hair, and is wearing a pair of blue suspenders over an orange shirt, as well as a pair of Wellingtons. Background The routine takes place in what looks like a farm. There is a barn from Here Comes the Hotstepper in the distance. The coach seems to be dancing in front of a tree. Whenever "CHICKEN!" is sung, a few chickens appear. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: 'Slowly raise your hand with your left hand on your waist. The third Gold Move is the final move of the routine ChickenPaybackAllGoldMovesRemake.png|All Gold Moves ChikenPaybackGoldMoveInGame.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups Chicken Payback ''features in the following Mashups: * ''I Like It * Maneater Captions Chicken Payback ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Farmer Swim * Farmer's Jig * Flying Farmer * Funky Farmer Trivia * Along with ''Kung Fu Fighting, Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika),'Nine In The Afternoon, It's Not Unusual, and Crazy Christmas, Chicken Payback was released as a DLC on December 18, 2010. * The real name of the band is The Bees, but in the game the band is credited as A Band of Bees; the song is not covered. * The chickens are the same as those in Here Comes the Hotstepper. * This song is tied with Bad Romanceʼs '''Monsters Mashup, ''Circus'''s Show-Off Mashup and S.O.S for the earliest appearance of a Gold Move in a song. It is the second pictogram in each, but Bad Romance's comes faster. * The coach's overalls are identical to Step by Stepʼs. * The coach's left arm tends to glitch often, turning from white to purple. * By looking at the menu icon through the game files, four asterisks-like symbols at the corners can be seen. Gallery SJ9E41 f4860f4c 14.png|''Chicken Payback'' PaybackMenu.png|''Chicken Payback'' on the Just Dance 2 menu ChickenJD2Ava2014.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 012.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Golden_Chicken Payback.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Chicken Payback.png|Diamond avatar Chicken Payback.png|Gameplay payback.png|Background chicken payback pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms coach_jd2es_chickenpayback.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video Chicken payback Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Chicken Payback Gameplays Chicken_Payback_-_A_Band_Of_Bees_Just_Dance_2_(DLC) Just_Dance_Summer_Party_Chicken_Payback Just Dance 2 Extra Songs Chicken Payback A Band of Bees (Solo) 5* Extractions Just Dance Now - Chicken Payback A Band of Bees References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs